Saving The Future
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Clockwork, the time-keeping ghost, kidnaps Rachel to prevent something horrible from happening. Rated T for mentions of being sick and for kissing. My first Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover, so please, no flames. Some spoilers for the Danny Phantom episode "The Ultimate Enemy".


**Okay, this is my first Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover. I got this idea after watching the Danny Phantom episode "The Ultimate Enemy" and instantly liked Clockwork because he wasn't an evil ghost and he was kinda funny. Ben 10 and its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action; Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Rachel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Saving The Future**

Rachel was reading her favorite book in her room, waiting for Rook to come home from his week-long mission. He had just called and said he was on his way and she could barely keep her excitement down because she had missed him and couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise and looked up to see a blue portal in her room and a strange figure came out of the portal. He wore a light purple cloak and had blue skin with red eyes and carried a staff that had a clock on it. He looked at her with a serious face.

"Child," he said. "Looks like I arrived just in time."

"Who are you!?" she asked, getting into a defensive position.

"No time to explain now," he said and shot something at her. It looked like a bolo and it wrapped around her while glowing green. She tried to break free but couldn't as he then grabbed her and began dragging her towards the portal. She screamed out.

"CHROMASTONE!"

Hearing his young charge's scream, Chromastone charged in and saw the stranger taking Rachel into a portal and grew angry. "Let her go!" he roared, firing out energy beams. The stranger put up a shield and the beams were absorbed into it.

"Time, out," he said and pressed the clock on his staff, making everything freeze.

"No! Chromo!" Rachel cried out in shock.

"Don't worry, he's fine," said the stranger. "But you won't be if we don't get to the time zone now."

Rachel struggled some more. "No! Let me go!" she screamed, but then he quickly gagged her, muffling her screams as they went through the portal and he pressed the clock again.

"Time, in," he said as the portal disappeared, cutting them off from the human world. As he carried Rachel through the ghost stream into the time zone, she began to cry softly, making him feel somewhat bad that he had kidnapped her, but he only hoped that she would understand why he had to.

"Finally," he said as they arrived at his home. He used a suspension beam that kept Rachel from moving as time cuffs wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She struggled, but couldn't get free.

"Clockwork, what have you done?" asked a voice as two strange being came in. They had giant eyeballs for heads while their bodies looked robotic.

"You brought that here!?" asked one of them.

"Do you realize that she could become the monster here instead of her own world?" asked the…other one? Rachel couldn't tell which one was talking since they had no visible mouths.

"I know everything that happens in the time stream, Observers," said the stranger they had called 'Clockwork'.

The Observers floated up to Rachel and stared at her, making her even more scared as she tried to turn away from them.

"Enough," said Clockwork. "She's already scared enough. Leave."

The Observers looked at him. "What are you going to do with her?" one asked.

"What I do best," he answered as he shooed them out of the door, closing it firmly. "Finally," he sighed. "Those two can be a major pain."

He then turned to Rachel and floated up to her, seeing her still crying a little. "Come now, don't cry, child," he said, his voice filled with sympathy as he showed a kinder side of himself by gently wiping away her tears. "I know you're afraid, but please understand. Something happened to you when you were born and unless I can stop it, you will die along with your family."

Rachel looked confused and tried to speak, but the gag muffled her speech. Clockwork gently removed the gag so she could speak. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked saddened a little as he pointed to what looked to be another portal. "That is the time window," he explained. "Watch. You are about to see what happened to you when you were about three years old."

Rachel, out of curiosity, watched as her younger self sat on a table and given a shot, which apparently made her sick as she upchucked what was in her stomach, before falling on her side and going to sleep. The time window went back to its original green flowing static state and she looked at Clockwork questioningly.

"I don't understand," she said to him.

Clockwork sighed. "That shot had a terrible virus in it, one that would turn you into a monster that would destroy everything. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight," he said. "That is why I brought you here. I'm going to find the antidote for that shot and give it to you now. That way, we can prevent the virus from becoming full strength as it has been growing in you all these years."

Rachel looked scared. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked worriedly.

Clockwork gently stroked her head reassuringly. "Yes, Rachel. I'll be back soon."

With that, Clockwork entered the time portal and Rachel decided to perhaps take a nap since she wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't certain how long it would take Clockwork to come back, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Clockwork reappeared with the antidote in his hand and saw Rachel sleeping. Smiling to himself, he expertly sterilized her upper arm and very gently injected the needle into her, remembering that she had a bad experience with needles once. Once the antidote was inside her, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Rachel," he said to her.

Groaning, she woke up and noticed she felt her stomach start acting funny. "What's going on?" she asked as her face began turning a little green before she felt something nasty in the back of her throat and coughed hard.

The expelled mass looked like green jelly with a red center that looked like it was trying to grow, but couldn't. Clockwork quickly disposed of the mess as he then freed Rachel, who panted to try and catch her breath.

She then felt someone rub her back and she saw it was the time ghost doing it. Smiling a little, she gratefully hugged him, surprising him before he hugged her back. "Come," he said. "We should get you home."

"Wait," she said. "Will I remember this?"

He nodded. "As will your guardian, but I straightened things out when I went to get the antidote," he said before picking her up and carrying her back to her world. They soon arrived to find Chromastone waiting for them as he welcomed a hug from his charge as he gave Clockwork a grateful look.

"Thank you, my friend," he said to him.

"Anytime," said Clockwork before returning back to his home as Rachel snuggled into Chromastone's hug as he returned the affectionate snuggle.

"I was so worried for you," he said to her.

"Me too," she said. "But, thanks to Clockwork, everything's fine."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice call out. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Chromastone watched as Rachel ran down the stairs and straight into Rook's open arms. The Crystalsapien chuckled as he watched to two lovers kiss before moving quietly away to let them be.

Rachel and Rook finally broke the kiss as they both breathed deeply. "I missed you, Rook," she said to him, hugging him hard.

"And I missed you, my love," he purred, holding her close.

* * *

In his realm, Clockwork watched the two with a smile on his face. "Everything is just as it should be," he said to the two Observers, who nodded and left, relieved that all was well in the world.

* * *

**Please leave a review, y'all! Any flames will be used to light the fireplace!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
